1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adjustable mechanisms, and particularly to an adjustable mechanism employed in a flat-panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display adjustable mechanism generally includes a supporting module, a hinge assembly, and a slidable module. The hinge assembly connects the adjustable assembly to the supporting module. A display is fixed on the slidable module, thus a rotatable angle range of the display and a distance from the display to a table, that the display stands, can be adjusted.
The supporting module generally includes a base and a frame. When the display is needed to be carried from a place to another place, the frame is detached from the base.
However, to detach the frame from the base, latching sheets need to be pressed. This can be troublesome. Additionally, the latching sheets may be easily abraded because the mechanical strength of the latching sheets is relatively weak. Therefore, a service life of the hinge assembly is shortened.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.